


A Collection of Voltron One Shots

by FemaleSherlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Champion Shiro, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSherlock/pseuds/FemaleSherlock
Summary: These are some one shots I thought should exist. Requests open.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3, so please don't yell at me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit Shiro’s time in the empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one commented with the idea of Shiro joining the empire under the threat of them hurting Matt and I came up with this. Hope you like it!!

Shiro woke up to blurry vision and a splitting headache. Where was he? Smooth, dark purple walls on three sides and glowing beams of yellow energy making up the fourth, so it seemed like a cell of some kind. As his mind and vision cleared, he remembered. The Kerberos mission. The spaceship that had taken them. The large aliens that had knocked him out after he had tried to talk to them and... and Matt. Where was Matt. Shiro’s head whipped around the small cell, but it was empty. He was the only occupant. “Matt! Matt can you hear me?” be called.

“Shiro? Oh my god Shiro is that you? Thank god, you’re awake, I thought...” Matt trailed off, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. “I thought they had killed you.” It was barely audible, but it was there.

“Hey!” came a new, gruff voice. “ Quiet down or I’ll make you quiet down.”

Then there was silence, only broken by the soft humming of the ship they were on. Shiro didn’t know how much time passed. It felt like days, months even. As timeless hours passed, Shiro entertained himself with memories and fantasies of the future. He recalled the first time he met Matt. They had been at orientation for the Garrison and Shiro had bumped into the smaller boy and knocked his glasses off. Shiro has picked them up and the two had struck up a conversation. It had taken him months and endless teasing from his brother to finally ask Matt out. Shiro daydreamed about being back on earth with Keith. They would wrestle and play video games. Maybe even go on a double date with Matt and that guy Keith had liked. What was his name again. Laurel? Lane? Lance! That was it.

Finally the bars of energy faded into nothingness. The man inside bolted out and looked around. He saw Matt emerge from a couple cells down and look straight (hehe) at him. They ran to each other and hugged tightly. He was safe he was ok. There were some other prisoners milling around, talking in hushed voices. “Alright prisoners! Let’s go! Move it!” Shiro’s attention was drawn to two soldiers, guns pointed at them. They were herded through a long corridor, single file. It didn’t seem like anybody knew where they were going. Finally Shiro could see light at the end of the tunnel and heard the cheers of a crowd. “Ok! You will fight first!” the soldier pointed to Matt. Fight? No, no Matt couldn’t fight! Matt’s eyes were wide, obviously panicked. The realization came over Shiro that Matt would die. He would be killed and they would never see earth again. Katie would be devastated. Shiro spied the weapon strapped to the soldiers belt. He seized it and injured Matt’s leg. He fought in the arena and survived because he would be damned if anyone died and he could have prevented it.

Later Shiro found himself in chains in front of some high commander guy. “You will fight for the entertainment of the Galra empire.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. “And if I say no?”

“You were captured with two others of your kind yes?” Shiro swallowed nervously, and didn’t answer. The commander smiled or the equivalent of a smile. He bared his teeth less and his cat like ears pricked up.

“If you do not fight and entertain us those of your kind will suffer. One of my Garuda tell me you and the smaller one have an special fondness for each other. He will especially suffer the consequences.”

So Shiro did. He was carted from arena to arena, always thinking of Matt. He was dubbed the Champion. Some times the Galra let him see Matt. It wasn’t fun, killing so many, but he did what he had to, to keep himself and those he loved alive. Until that one fateful day. Shiro was in his cell, trying to memorize the pattern if the patrols. He almost had it down when a huge explosion rippled through the cell block. The bars on Shiro’s cells flickered and died. He cautiously stepped out to see masked figures running in and out of the smoke.

The Champion bolted into the smoke. He knew exactly where Matt’s cell was. This was their chance to escape. He passed countless strangers in masks, other prisoners and guards trying to get the situation under control. After what felt like an eternity of running, Shiro finally found Matt in his cell. He was curled against the back wall. “Shiro! What’s going on?” he exclaimed, getting to his feet.

Shiro shook his head and shrugged helplessly. Together they ventured into the chaos. The taller of the two snagged a masked stranger. “What is going on? Who are you guys?” he asked.

“We are the rebels against the Galra empire. We are here to free some prisoners,” they answered. Shiro blinked. Rebels? Perfect. Shiro shoves Matt at the rebel.

“Here. He’s a prisoner. Take him.”

“Shiro no! What about you?”

“I’ll be fine just go!”

The two disappeared into the smoke and chaos. They would be fine, Shiro was sure of it. Matt may not have been much of a fighter, but he was smart and fast. He could think on his feet. And he had that rebel guy to help him too. He’d be fine. Shiro made his way back to his cell. He’d be fine too. He had an escape plan. All he needed was a little more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading and please leave a comment.
> 
> If you'd like to request please message me at my Tumblr: queenofbinge.


End file.
